RWBY a roses family
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Alex rob is a mystery of all thing but when he is brought to beacon as the new teacher pasts will be explored, family found and enemies to kill. (I own team RICH, Rob and the hybrids all else belongs to rooster teeth) ( up for adoption)
1. A legend awakens

In the middle of the snowy forest of patch where a big group of Grimm lay dormant in 25 meters away in the open part of the forest a graduated team of beacon was fighting a massive number of Grimm was team RICH lead by Rob Damson who's where's a black WWII bomber coat with jeans. He welds a bō staff (think sun's but black and doesn't separate into nunchucks) then there Ike Stanton who where's Grimm armor stolen form the dead Grimm bones and fights with a saber.

Then there's Charles Buford who where's a grayish cloak (thinks summer's) who welds dust crystals that when thrown cause a explosion based on the type of dust it is. last but not least Henry Harris who has one handed sword ( old nord sword of cold skyrim) and wears a coat like Neptune but silver. the four stood in the middle of the open patch of Grimm. with rob and Ike to the left an space and then charles and henry armed and really to fight the Grimm.

then a gust of wind picked up and black rose petals and a man with a black trench-cloak ( think trench coat but waste down is a cloak fusion) red shirt and black exercise pants black hair grey eyes and nice peachy skin with a strap attached to his back with two loops to hold something and on his waist what looks like a saber jumps out of nowhere. for once rob actually got to see the Grimm jump back realizing who the new man was. rob being the prideful man he was said to the stranger " go sir we got this." "fine just looking out for you." the man said in a soft voice as the man in black jumped back to the edge of the forest and left the team arguing about who he was " was that him?" asked lke to rob "can't be. he's dead." replied rob dinifinitly " I thought the reports said MIA" said charles "LISTEN TO ME THAT CAN'T BE HIM 'THE GRIMM SLAYER' DIED OVER 9 YEARS AGO NO HIER NO WILL NOTHING!" rob said " but remember the guys almost immortal." argued henry. "YEA ALMOST BUT NOT." said rob "hey guys why are the grimm not attacking us right now?" asked charles and the team looked over and saw all the Grimm waiting there and right on cue a man with a Grimm mask (think Adams but bigger and connects behind the ears) " ahh team...um...RICH! thats it RICH yes team RICH yessssss so you dont know who we are do you?" the guy in the mask said " your white fang right?" rod asked "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the guy in the mask laughed tauntingly is that who you think we are THE WHITE FANG. the white fang can chuck themselves into the garbage for all we care try again." the masked guy said

" your in that crazy cult of people who prass the GRIMM. "pffffffffff." he stuck out his tounge "wrong" we don't Praise the GRIMM. we are the Grimm. WE ARE THE HYBRIDESSSSSSSSS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs which did two things one it called all the Grimm in the 25 meter distance to the open area and it woke 'the Grimm slayer from his rest who was sleeping in a tree ' that's not good' he thought and dashed out towards the sound.

back in the open field the guy in the mask then said "time to feast." he said as all the Grimm charged at once and attacked team RICH they did what they were good at and slayed the Grimm. "WHOS NEXT!" rob called cockily and well a pure monster came out of the sky it looked like it was ripped apart and stitched back together again with a head of a king taijitu and deathstakers tail and the body of a nevermore. team RICH looked at the creature in shock of 'who could do such a thing!' just as the Grimm slayer came on to the edge of the forest to identifies the new Grimm "its a king death-a-more" he said with no emotion. his eyes cold and grey and black pits of doom. as he took action knowing that team RICH could not handle a death-a-more much less a king. drawing his blade with a resonating slide-chinck all the Grimm heads turned towards the sound and saw there predator chargeing at them and and the masked man spoke " Ahh our predator 'Alex,Rob' The Grimm slayer. came to die today. KILL HIM SPARE NO ONE!" He yelled as he walked away

all the grimm charged and Alex drew his sword and with one swoop slayed all 2000 Grimm. He looked over to henry to see a king taijitu black head ate his left arm off Henry screamed in pain and stabbed the snakes head with his sword only to be eaten by the white head.

"Nooooo" Rob screamed seeing his teammate die in front of him.

he handed Alex his bō staff and said "you can have that." and alex put that on his back where it belonged as Rob started to fight with his bear hands and was doing well when the death-a-more swooped in and snacked him. There was nothing he could do but give him a plesent end as rob screamed Alex grabbed his poistol from his thigh and fired one shot killing rob instantly, the death-a-more dropped the dead guy seeing as he was useless now.

with that over with Alex looked over his shoulder and saw lke being eaten by beowolfs.

and he turned and saw chales fighting with dust and saw a beoursa (beowolf /ursa fusion) come up behind him and run charles through the chest with its craws

he screamed "SUMMER!" for he did not see mike dieing no he saw one of the greatest huntress's to ever live die in front of him and he dropped his head and got on his knees bowing his head "Im,sorry" a beowolf tried to attack him from behind but in a blink he got in a crouch and beheaded the beowolf once again all eyes were on Alex as he got up and ran towards the Grimm he pulled out his Bo staff and it changed into a cannon that launched him at the death-a-more and he pulled out his sword and still moving tried to cut the head of the death-a-more but it threw its tail up to deflect it,

the bird spun on its back and launched feathers at alex which he deflected and landed on the ground the bird still in the air the bird lunged its deathstaker tail at alex witch he combat rolled he shot the death-a-more five times in each wing with the transformed bo staff knocking some of the feathers off but the death-a-more still had plenty as he fired again at Alex using his semblance to slow time leaped feather to feather getting closer and closer to the death-a-more and slicing its head off killing the creature. then freefalling down fifty feet and landing with no injuries. he looked over at the carnage Rob was mush from the fall. Ike was bones. henry was a torso and a head and mike he looked at mike or his left arm he was holding his scroll and he could tell it was recording and he said "listen ozpin you know what were up with you know how powerful they are...Ozpin...find me! as he sent the recording to the person of interest and walked into the forest to wait for him.

at beacon ozpin was playing chess when his scroll went off ozpin looked and saw the video " you've seen what were up with you know how powerful they are ... ozpin find me" and the video blanked out leaving ozpin siting there thinking " glinda get a ship preped for patch...time i make a house call" ozpin said ~ end ~

a/n hey guys thanks for following I know the first few chapters were sucky and well in spaces they were crap and I'm not arguing but I just got back into this story and so I'm going to start from the beginning things might change small bits but the main map is still there here's the first rewritten chapter guys enjoy and... Thanks for following for all you who put up with my shitty updates and all that thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Character song hey brother by avicii

chapter1~ ozpin was walking in the snowy forest no one but him knew what he was doing here in fact he was in the deepist part of the forest and going deeper with every step he lost himself an hour ago but now he's no the right track he thinks. when he hears a call a mix of a Beowolf and ursa comming from the nearist bush he turned on his right leg to get a better look when for lack of a better term a monster came out of the bursh and it looked like the stuff of nightmares the body and legs looked like a ursa but the arms were form a beowolf there were visible stiches were the two monsters meet to say it was out of hell was a understatement. Ozpin griped his cane harder as if ready to counter a strike. When something happend the wind picked up but it was the thing that could be almost pleasant like flowers getting the smell of the wind the Grimm suddenly did not want to fight as it backed itself into the forest. ozpin got up and went the opposate way torwas the smell. he finnaly came across a cave with a light in it like a fire he approched slowly to see a man resting and cooking over the fire a rabbit th man looked no older than 18 he had flat grey eyes with a cold stare. he didn't even look up but told ozpin as if he knew he was there "sit down oz we need to talk." ozpin flinched but did as he was told " so I guess you saw the video." he stated and ozpin nodded the guy wore all black pants a red shirt and a black over coat thats like a fusion between a trenchcoat and a cloak from waist up theres a jacket and below that is a cloak all black he had two wepons at his side one a bo staff and a saber " i want you to teach at beacon you will be teaching the "best of the best" of the years we ever had one of them you should know." he said "should I now? who?" the man said "ruby rose" ozpin said calmly "hahaha of course she would be there and her sister same team even." ozpin rased a eyebrow at how much he knows about her "you didn't answer my question." he said " I accept" he said " good 'Alex rob' welcome to beacon as the advance combat instructor." he said as he walked out with alex in tail to beacon. ~end of chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter 2~ At beacon ozpin and alex stood in front of the gate alex looking around as they walked towards the main building only to be stopped by a platium blond women with a torn cape and a (black wand) " hello my name is glynda goodwitch im sorry but no ones allowed on campus right now please come back later in the day." glinda said "now glinda this is out new teac-" ozpin tired to explain "I'm sorry but please leave the campus or ill be force you out." she said to alex a bit more threatingly " id like to see you try" alex scoffed and moved forward. so ozpin whould not be hurt "in which case I can prove my skills im person, who the combat instructior here?" alex asked " I am now get out of my way" she brought her riding crop and used her glyphs it apperied under alex to launch him off campus but alex in a instance rolled off the glyph right when in sprung he than appired in front of glynda and started in hand to hand combat glynda went to punch him in the face but he grabed the fist and redirected it to his knee as he borught it up. he than exptended his knee sending her flying she did a backflip to land up right and healed her hand she than used the dust she had on her to form an ice blade and ran at him and scliced at the left arm than at the neck than strate to the ground each time he dodged only making glinda angeyr she then went for his neck agian. this time he used his had to deflect it schocking her and ozpin he than pivoted on his right heel and punched her in the face sending her flying and ending the match. he looked at ozpin he had a wide eyed expression at how easly he beat goodwitch. "welcome to beacon alex rob" he said and glinndas jaw droped she just fought a legend and suvirved five minutes, that or he wasan't trying. "here ill show you around" she said picking her self up and dusting her off and heard an voice that shook her to the core but she hid it will "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she turned towards the voice and saw a blood raged yang xao long walking and pointing at alex "hello yang how are you and ruby." he said a bit saddend goodwitch and ozpin didn't know why "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY 10 YEARS 10 YEARS LATER AND THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY HELLO? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TEN YEARS AGO YOU WENT ON A MISSION WITH SUMMER AND YOU NEVER CAME BACK! RUBY THOUGHT SHE SENT YOU AWAY AND HER MOM DIED. SHE WAS NEVER MADE ANY OTHER FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU!" yang yelled "im sorry about that yang." he said sad ill see you later. he said and walked off and contuned the tour.

After the tour all the teachers were gathered in the amphitheater with the students including team RWBY and JNPR watching ozpin and goodwich talking " I wonder why oz wanted to talk to us?" Asked a teacher "I heard were getting a new teacher." Some one said " I hope he's good." Oodbleck said " I hope he dosant replace one of us." Port said as ozpin took center stage and spook " greeting students and teachers now I heard thats there's been talk of a new teacher." He paused for drama " let me clear it up yes there's a new teacher and he will be our advance combat instructor." He said and all the teachers started to talk " advance combat" " he must be really good or ozpin would be teaching it him self " some teachers said and the students also were talking " I wonder who it is" a student asked and ozpin slammed his cane on the stage quieting everyone. " now with out further ado our new advance combat instructor" he turned towards the back of the stage and Alex dressed in his combat attire with his sword but no staff and ozpin clapped every teacher stared wide eyed at him not thinking it to be true 'the Grimm slayer' there combat instructor he looked at everyone in the eye, but not Ruby he couldn't he can't she must hate him after what he did he saw yang holding Ruby close he was thinking some thing but he hid it will. " how can he be our combat teacher he just as old as us and his arms are like paper!" Cardin yelled. Yang Ruby and Phyrra and the teachers looked at him as he hung a smug expression. Alex looked as ozpin he sighed " just don't kill him." He said as he walked off. " Cardin please get your weapon and meet me here on stage." He said as Cardin got ready and he walked on the stage to alex crossing his arms " hey where's your weapon?" Cardin asked " Hun? oh" he said as he pulled out his sword. With his sheath and threw it off to the side he than took off his brass nuckles and landed next to his sword " all right have at it." He said arms still crossed only Ruby Yang Phyrra and the teachers looked at his the same. And Cardin was pissed off goodwich said "begin" and started the match Cardin ran at Alex with pure hate and tryed to knock his head of but dodeged and said" pitiful" it he spun around and went for his left side and said "slow". And dodged agian. When Cardin went to stab him in with the that point Alex reached his end he grabed the mace an wrenched it free of cardins grasp and said " never ever on any occasion is a mace used for stabbing. Handing it back to him hard "Sit down." Cardin didn't move out of anger "I SAID SIT DOWN!" He yelled making Cardin flinch and return to his seat alex sighed " ozpin please tell me that was not how the average student fights." Ozpin said nothing " ozpin please tell me." Again nothing " dear god what did I get myself into?" He said face palming "ozpin please announce who I'll be teaching I can't do it I need to revert my interior teaching plan." Alex said and walked off. As everyone stared then every one spoke at once about there new teacher (eoc)


	4. Chapter 4

the next day team RWBY woke up at 7:00 " crap" Ruby said bolting out of bed and landing on the floor loudly. But no one woke up. Ruby sighed and thought ' desperate times call for desperate measures' as she reached for her weaker upper and blew into it tweet and everyone in the room woke up blake covered her ears " sorry guys" Ruby said hopping they whould for give her " yang it's 7:00" seeing her sister still asleep. At the mention of the time yang bolted out of bed scared. " SHIT" she screamed as she fell but then was dressed in an instance ruby was also dressed " Weiss blake get dressed and go to the arena and wait for me I'll go and get some protein bars for breakfast DON'T ARUGE MOVE!" She shouted as she left. - they ran into the arena to see alex all ready there weiss and blake were panting and siting in the chairs where yang stood up as if waiting for orders. " good i see my training before hasn't been forgotten." He said looking around " wait where's ruby?" He asked as the doors bursted open as a red flash rand up to her teamates and handed them each a protein bar before standing next to yang. " ahh that answers it's well good you made it in time you can sit and eat waile we wait for the others." He said as both yang and ruby fell down from tiredness. Ruby trying to open her protein bar but due to her over extending her self could not open the package. " here let me " alex said in a kind voice as he reached and opened the bars for the sisters. As they ate the teams JNPR, CRDL and CFVY entered the room. He looked at the clock and said "5 minutes" Ruby and yang shivered at the thought of what's going to happen to there friends. " since you are five minutes late normally I would have you run five laps around campus in 10 minutes. But since this is your first time for most of you in my training you get off easy and only have to do 1 lap... In 2 minutes. " the teams stared at him like he was insane " witch starts now." He said the teams rushed out the door to do as he asked. He sighed " team CFVY and JNPR I can handle not so sure about CRDL" he said. Blake and weiss stared in awe of how strict there new combat teacher is. No wonder they didn't want to be late they already ran laps before and did not want more " just because you got here early dosant mean you get out of exercises" he said " Ruby push-ups , yang crushes, Weiss sprints, and blake sit ups, do the exercises until the teams return I will get you real breakfast" alex said walking off. Five minutes later the teams came back panting hard very hard, even velvet and Pyrrha who was said to have very high stamina was panting. That scared weiss and blake to never be late. " ok now that your all here we can begin the real lesson" alex said as a groan came out of the already tired students. Alex just ignored them and continued " you should all know each other so we'll skip that and go on to work on your weakness's" alex said "WEAKNESS'S!" Most teams exclaimed " yes weakness I know most people have one which is why who you are paired with you will not argue and you will work together to fix them. I cannot teach you any of my techniques until you master your self, Ruby you will pair with yang you both know your weakness go git to it, " alex said. Ruby nodded and walked to center stage and worked on hand to hand with yang. " weiss and blake your a pair you know what you need" he said. The duo nodded and moved to the stage. - after the pairs were made the sound of training filled the air. Ok that's done and over with now we move on to "the weapon of the day " alex said . And rubes eyes went wide in joy. As jauns went shaking in fear. " and the weapon you will be training with today is... " he put a dramatic pause as a light turned on reveling a rack of Bo staffs " Bo staffs!" He said once alex said Bo staffs jaune stoped shaking. And stood proudly. Alex looked questionably at jaune and tested his theory. " Pyrrha go to the rack and chose one your going first." He said Pyrrha walked to the rack and picked the first one and walked to the stage. " now who will be you be facing?" He fakery asked looking at the group of students " jaune pick a staff." He said. Jaune walked confidently over to the rack and picked the one in the exact middle of the rack holding it out in his left hand straight out with the staff even on both sides. But the left sided was in the air higher then the right, ' the staffs off balance.' Jaune thought as he put it back. Finally he picked up the last one in the rack and repeated the process like the rest. Seemly satisfied he walked to the stage. Alex was impressed. "Ok this is a normal duel you know the rules begin." As Pyrrha got into her stance aka low to the ground and holding it like a spear she saw that jaune stance was different. Namely he was as low as her but the staff was in one a hand his right and was behind him. Thinking nothing of this she rushed forward aiming for the head. Jaune moved the stick redirected her staff out of the way than grabbed the staff with both hands with the staff parallel to the floor with his left hand and brought it towards his chest using his right hand as a pivot point sending the other half at incredible speed to Pyrrhas exposed chest sending her flying. She groned in pain and looked at her scroll and her eyes went wide her aura was at half already. From one hit. Clearly jaune was not someone to be messed with with a bostaff in his hand. But neither was she. As she took up her stance again she ran forward and went for a over head bonk. But jaune still in the stance he was form the hit stood up brought both hands up to above his head but to the far right. As Pyrrhas staff made contact jaune flipped his hands over slamming her stick on the ground and bringing his hands on the stick together and then apart bring them to there respected sides. And went to hit her in the head. Pyrrha knowing if that hit it the match would be over brought the staff the was closer to her up to block the attack. She almost didn't make it. After parsing the attack they exchanged blows no one gaining an advantage over the other. Until Pyrrha was sent back. She looked down and saw something that she didn't notice before and felt like a idiot. Her Bo staff was make of metal .iron. With new found strength she rushed forward attacking with jaune parring like it was nothing he sent her back flying. As she glided she than planted her feet on the ground stoping her as she launched her Bo staff at jaune with great speed like a javelin. Jaune just walked forward and with one hand parried the staff making it spin like a boomerang. Pyrrha seeing this used her semblance to bring it back to her. Jaune in mid stride stopped and reached out his empty left hand. And with out even looking caught the flying Bo staff. A collected gasp filled the room of students. But Alex wasn't shocked at all. At that point all hope drained from Pyrrha's face as she got on her knees and closed her eyes knowing it was over. And waited for the strike... But it never came. She opened her eyes and sat up seeing the bo staff in front of her and a look on jaunts face saying ' are you coming or what?' . Jaune was not unreasonable and always fights fair. Smiling she got up and they continued to fight having at it for a long time and Pyrrha even hitting him once but just a glance but still took some aura. Jaune was bringing his staff to Pyrrhas head when a voice that was loud and commanding yelled " HALT!" and the staff stopped right next to her face a paper with from touching it. Pyrrha was shocked jaune lowered his weapon as everyone was clapping. " well done jaune. " alex said "the winner is jaune arc." Everyone stopped clapping. And looked at the aura rates to see it it was true and indeed it was Pyrrha's was in the red where jaune had all of his. He took only five points of damage form that fight. And floored the worlds best fighter. " so jaune why did you chose a sword when you came to beacon instead of a staff?" Alex asked " well I wanted to bonner my fathers before me so I chose a sword I was ok with it but I was better with a Bo staff. Now I'm really regretting the choice. I haven't used one in so long it actually felt foreign in my hands for the first couple of swings. And still is a bit." He said sheepishly " ok jaune as a gift from me to you that Bo staff is yours its collapsible so you won't have any trouble carrying it around." He said before turning to class that's all for today class see you tomorrow. Eoc


	5. Chapter 5

alex walked around the campus looking in the classrooms as he headed for the headmasters office. ' I'm about to get my " op leader."' Alex thought 'this is going to go great I just hope they don't get In my way' as he made his way in the elevator. [-] the door opened to find the office very open almost like it was on the clouds. He approached the table and saw a women like goodwitch but with out the cape. And had red hair, but still in the bun. The door closed and oz stopped speaking with the women. Even with her back to him he was already getting a bad vibe form her. ' well shit' he thought. As she turned around. It was like a mirror image of goodwitch but she had blue eyes. Her mouth closed to form micro frown and said in disappointment " This is who you give me oz! this fifteen year old child! Come on these are missions I have had good huntsmen die on this kid is just cannon fodder!" She rased her hand at him. Much to his disappointment. Then she turned back to him. " I'm starting to think that you don't take me seriously. " she said in a deep voice. " I will admit I think some of your actions are a bit...over the top." Oz said in his normal manner. "This..." He said pointing to alex " is not a joke, you will be working with him because if you don't -" the headmaster was stopped by a screech that made everyone shudder in fear including ozpin of a very well versed Grimm that Alex faced a king death-a-more. Instantly alex took command. " OZ LOCKDOWN THE BUILDING NO ONE GOSE IN OR OUT UNTILL I KILL THAT THING !" He said " what are you crazy you can't face a death-a-more you'll die!?" The women said and alex had the end of her " oh really do you know anyone else on campus who can... Didn't think so so SHUT UP!" He roared then he charged out the window. he landed on the ground and did a combat roll as ozpin was on the PA " note to all students we have gone into lockdown all teachers are to stay with students at all costs your students are your priority GUARD THEM WITH YOUR LIVE!" He said as it clicked off. As the women was at the window just seeing alex land " there's no way he could have survived that" she said " you'll find out he's a lot of thinks" oz replied as he took a sip of coffee. [-] ruby was in class with port to hear a loud screech Pearce the walls making everyone shudder in fear. Then ten seconds the PA system came on as oz pin delivered the message and turned off Ruby and yang bolted to the door to get a look out side and they saw alex about to fight the death-a-more. " oh my god that's things discussing" wiess said looking at the patchwork done to it. " he going to fight that thing," blake asked "that's insane." Pyrrha said " no" ruby said " that's just how he rolls" yang finished. [-] alex walked forward and the death-a-more screeched again. Alex took the staff from his back. And it transformed into a rocket launcher. He shot the wings of the death-a-more so he couldn't fire the feathers at alex. It screamed in pain. And sent the death stalker tail down where alex was. But he wasn't there he was flying towards the monster. As he sliced the left wing right off. The bird fell down crippled. As it twitched it pain. Alex walked in its field of vision. Changing the staff for launcher to rifle and pointed it at the giant beast. He whispered two words " I'm sorry" and fired. Once the bullet hit flames engulfed the beast as it all burned off the feathers to muscles all that left was the bone. He sheathed his weapon and walked off back to the office.[-] he walked back into oz's office only to be met with a slap that sent him sprawling on the floor. " YOU RECKLESS IDIOT!" The women yelled " YOU ALL MOST GOT YOUR SELF KILLED JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She asked. ' now she asks' alex thought as he rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek. He was never slapped before. He got up then he stood in a slacked military posture. " mama huntsmen number 2181999 at your service decated beacons spec ops and advanced combat teacher. Names alex." He said as he reached out his hand to shake it. Only to earn a scorning look from the women as the door opened again " OZPIN oh my god I saw what happened outside who killed the death-a-more?" He voice asked as ironwood came thought the door. Ironwood met eyes with alex. "...alex?..." He asked " hello old friend" he said (eoc) A/N seeing as my main stories are on standstill due to volume 3 being out and my poll of WLC I thought I should update this so I did and will keep updating to until the someone votes or volume 3 ends SEE YA


	6. Chapter 6

Ironwood was in his face in an instance " is it really you?" He asked " yes it's really me." alex said. " wait you two know each other!?" the women asked in shock " yes miss rockbell in fact i owe alex here my life...seven times" ironwood said " really" rockbell said " yes this guy is the best huntsmen in the world theres no one else I would allow on the missions we are sending him on." ironwood said " speaking of which can we get down to business now?" alex sighed "we're behind time already." " right good point james." oz said and the tall man walked forward " form the latest encounter alex your being sent in the ruins of mount glenn, under ground by the subway tunnels where the white fang were held up in" ironwood explained " I don't deal with the white fang." alex said and started to walk out " no but you deal with the hybrids." ozpin called to him. alex stopped dead as he just reached the door. "...where..." he said simply. " in a couple of train cars that was detached before the train hit and therefore avoided damage. it has maps vital to there operations...you now what to do." oz said " you leave in a 5 seconds." he said alex nodded and vanished. "what was that?" rockbell asked " that was his second semblance." oz explained " which is?" "time control. he can stop time and move thought it." " thats very overpowered." rock said " no that just him whats overpowered is his first semblance heals any damage to any part of his body including organs." ironwood said " holy crap" rock said " no wonder he's called a god in human skin he is one." rock said " now scents he left we are in charge of his classes till he returns so ironwood has the notes and I will do the rest these kids are our only hope" oz said lets go [-] alex landed in the rails as the subway was opened in the roof. he looked around and saw the 2 train car where is should be. he crept up on it and jumped on and opened the door the first one was empty but alex could here talking in the next train over. he just knocked on the door. and changed his voice " um sir I got the folder you asked for. " alex said " ok open the door" the leader said do you remember the password?" he asked "um?" alex played dumb " GOD DAMN IT WE WENT OVER THIS! WHY AM I ALWAYS AROUND BY IDOITS!" he yelled "2199" he said with a sigh. alex just laughed knowing this would be the end them. he looked behind him to see the real guy who had the folder and was giving him the thumbs up letting him know he was a spy. he entered the room and closed the door and locked it. out side the room the guy could here " what the fu-" than lots of stuff flying and bodies hitting the ground.[-] five seconds later the door opened and alex said " come in." as the door open and the guy entered to see a blood bath. he closed the door and turned to alex and stood face to face to him. my name is steve abort sir i heard a lot about you. and the bad you caused the hybrids." steve said " well lets look around to see what there afterrrrr-" alex drifted off looking at the board and seeing the targets they selected. the intire rose family and firends they come in contact with summer, qrow, taiyang, yang, and ruby. she had X's over her eyes sticking out of the pitcure was a line of red yarn that lead to his pitcure and a caption reading body guard of some sorts must get rid of him before we can continue the plan. " shit" alex said "change of plans i need to get back to beacon now. steve can you blow the train?" he asked turning to him activating his semblance. "WHAT THE HELL!" alex screamed " it..s ...my ...semblance i can blow my self up... good by..." he said but was shot by a sniper form out side the tunnel. alex shot him whit a pistol form the table and turned to the diying guy in front of him " rest in peace my friend" he said as he went to close his eyes "...i'm...not...out yet...good by my...friend "he said as alex left and the train exploded leaving the rubbleas he went back to beacon with the plans the hybrids had ' i have to stop them, for my family.' (eoc)


	7. Chapter 7

Ironwood was in his face in an instance " is it really you?" He asked " yes it's really me." alex said. " wait you two know each other!?" the women asked in shock " yes miss rockbell in fact i owe alex here my life...seven times" ironwood said " really" rockbell said " yes this guy is the best huntsmen in the world theres no one else I would allow on the missions we are sending him on." ironwood said " speaking of which can we get down to business now?" alex sighed "we're behind time already." " right good point james." oz said and the tall man walked forward " form the latest encounter alex your being sent in the ruins of mount glenn, under ground by the subway tunnels where the white fang were held up in" ironwood explained " I don't deal with the white fang." alex said and started to walk out " no but you deal with the hybrids." ozpin called to him. alex stopped dead as he just reached the door. "...where..." he said simply. " in a couple of train cars that was detached before the train hit and therefore avoided damage. it has maps vital to there operations...you now what to do." oz said " you leave in a 5 seconds." he said alex nodded and vanished. "what was that?" rockbell asked " that was his second semblance." oz explained " which is?" "time control. he can stop time and move thought it." " thats very overpowered." rock said " no that just him whats overpowered is his first semblance heals any damage to any part of his body including organs." ironwood said " holy crap" rock said " no wonder he's called a god in human skin he is one." rock said " now scents he left we are in charge of his classes till he returns so ironwood has the notes and I will do the rest these kids are our only hope" oz said lets go [-] alex landed in the rails as the subway was opened in the roof. he looked around and saw the 2 train car where is should be. he crept up on it and jumped on and opened the door the first one was empty but alex could here talking in the next train over. he just knocked on the door. and changed his voice " um sir I got the folder you asked for. " alex said " ok open the door" the leader said do you remember the password?" he asked "um?" alex played dumb " GOD DAMN IT WE WENT OVER THIS! WHY AM I ALWAYS AROUND BY IDOITS!" he yelled "2199" he said with a sigh. alex just laughed knowing this would be the end them. he looked behind him to see the real guy who had the folder and was giving him the thumbs up letting him know he was a spy. he entered the room and closed the door and locked it. out side the room the guy could here " what the fu-" than lots of stuff flying and bodies hitting the ground.[-] five seconds later the door opened and alex said " come in." as the door open and the guy entered to see a blood bath. he closed the door and turned to alex and stood face to face to him. my name is steve abort sir i heard a lot about you. and the bad you caused the hybrids." steve said " well lets look around to see what there afterrrrr-" alex drifted off looking at the board and seeing the targets they selected. the intire rose family and firends they come in contact with summer, qrow, taiyang, yang, and ruby. she had X's over her eyes sticking out of the pitcure was a line of red yarn that lead to his pitcure and a caption reading body guard of some sorts must get rid of him before we can continue the plan. " shit" alex said "change of plans i need to get back to beacon now. steve can you blow the train?" he asked turning to him activating his semblance. "WHAT THE HELL!" alex screamed " it..s ...my ...semblance i can blow my self up... good by..." he said but was shot by a sniper form out side the tunnel. alex shot him whit a pistol form the table and turned to the diying guy in front of him " rest in peace my friend" he said as he went to close his eyes "...i'm...not...out yet...good by my...friend "he said as alex left and the train exploded leaving the rubbleas he went back to beacon with the plans the hybrids had ' i have to stop them, for my family.'


	8. Chapter 8

alex got to beacon in ten minutes and walked calmly into the headmasters office. " OZ I KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS AND ITS BIG!" alex yelled flinging open the door to get ozpins attention only to hurt glynda's eardrums. " mr rob would you please make sure you dont break my ears?" she asked " sorry glynda but wheres ozpin ruby's in danger." thats all that needed to be said as glynda opened the door and lead him in to the group that had ironwood, rockbell, ozpin, and glynda with alex " what is it alex? " oz asked " the plan of the hybrids is simple kill ruby release the grimm turn the world to Grimm on a Tuesday see you next week." he explained " ok I will send someone to guard her and her team for the foreseeable future." rockbell said " no need I'm here," alex said " alex you dont have to do this we can send so-" oz started "no I need to do this not just for her but for summer the lost rose." alex said " ok one how do you know that name?" rockbell asked " i was ment to guard her on the, on the night she. perished." alex said " but its more than that for you see I can tell you everything you would ever need to fill her biography. my name is not alex rob, its Alex...Rose." im the son of summer rose and taiyang xio long half sister to yang and brother to ruby. when I was born the doctors called me a adult in a child's body. for when my mother was released form the hospital I walked her out." alex explaned the two years of peace he had with his mom. than the birth of ruby and his mom leaving him in the forest. the berth of alex and all that. by the end of the story the adults were speachless including ozpin. " so you going to tell her?" he asked " I have to. I was going to reveal it over time but now i have no choice family first." alex said " ill take my leave now" as he left. [-] alex stood in front of RWBY's dorm he knocked on the door and heird his younger sister call " its open!" and he opened the door. " hey ruby." he said in a soft voice like a whisper. " can I speak to you alone?" He asked " yea sure yangs out with wiess and blake at classes. I have this period off so we have a hour." Ruby said " great ok he entered the room and closed the door. And sat down in a chair across form ruby. " ruby do you remember your family?" He asked stacking his hands into his pockets " well my mother and me are the only ones that are from my family as I know of" she said " well that's part right." He said. Rubys eyes widened " Ruby... I'm your brother." He said as he pulled out of his pocket a silver pendant of a rose. The same rose ruby had on her belt. " oh my god." Ruby gasped. [-] "why?" She asked "I'm sorry?" Alex said confused " why would she...mom do this?" Ruby asked " okay...not the response I was expecting?" Alex said " what were you expecting denial. I can tell from how you are." Ruby said " but what about the grey eyes?" Alex asked " I can tell contacts from real eyes. But now we know that lets take these out." Ruby said as she reached over and slid the grey contacts out. As alex had bright silver eyes. "There we go. Now why would mom do such a thing?" Ruby asked as alex sat down and explained " well do you remeber your- our mother?" Alex asked " not really but from the pictures she looked just like me." Ruby said " exactly like you sept she wore white not red. In fact if you wore white ozpin would have trouble calling you by name." He said letting out a chuckle when I was born I was an adult in a child's body because one minute out of the womb and my eyes were open. The doctors were freaking out. So was mom gently trying to close my eyes for the sensitivity but I just keeled opening them. Mostly to see mom and the world but to also to play with her. The first three she times she was upset yelling " he keeps opening them!" But as she then realized what I was doing and stopped. I blinked a few times as I looked around. The doctors turned off the lights. When I heard another cry and I looked to my left I was seeing yang coming into the world. "And if you thought yangs hair is bright now her hair was 2 Shades lighter you could say you needed sunglasses to look past there hair." She was nice but dad who was in between yangs and our mom picked me up. I turned to look at him I had this idea to wave at him showing my intelligence. So I did. That freaked him out. He actually dropped me. I could here her scream for me. I landed and started to crawl around on the floor and explore stark naked. Ruby started to laugh at her brothers antics. That dad was chasing me with a blanket trying not only to pick me up but to cover me over. The doctors were face palming in shame. Until I started walking 1 minute later still on the floor. Dad stopped and so did the doctors. I just turned my head and asked for the blanket. " wait you asked for the blanket?" Alex's sister asked. " yea I was in a room with five girls rememberer yangs still little. With my junk hanging out to the world. I'm not Indecent." Alex said " yea I would have just continued running." Ruby said " and that's what makes up different speed freak." Alex chuckled as he rubbed her head and continued the story. Dad gave the blanket which I wrapped my self around in it. And mom asked for some clothes. Which I got some and got dressed with out any help the doctors were still in shocked so I asked them " what?" Which was a mistake. For all the adults say for my mom who just laughed her head off and yang who was asleep. Fell on the ground. " come here alex" mom called to me and I came to her she told me to go with the doctors and let them make sure I was ok. Well that's what my response to her childish talk. As I left her in shock. Her jaw hit the ground as I laughed and left. After I was cleared so was mom and when she was in the wheelchair I pushed her since dad was pushing yangs mom. And we got to patch we got inside and the two women and our dad was inside and I closed the door. " thinking about it I'm still surprised that both women were ok with it really it's like they both knew at the same time." Alex said as he continued the story again. 5 months after that she went on a mission that hasn't ended yet. I know about it because she told me. Her name was raven if your wondering. Raven brenwin yes as in Qrow brenwin I think there brother and sister anyways after she left dad spent more time with me and mom. I was already able to lift 5 pounds of weight by then. And swing my sword. Mom and I would usually go on camping trips every other week not that I didn't mind it they were fun she would teach me to kill grimm and set up a tent and shelter live off the land. All that stuff. One time we were hunting grimm and one got lucky and cut my arm off. Mom was balling In fear for me. And I just hugged her with both hands. She looked to see the one arm on the floor and the one attached to me and cried again for being so lucky that I lived. Things continued like normal...perhaps too normal. By the end of the 2 years graze mom and dad did there thing which would soon become you." Alex said rubbing rubys head again. I luckily found out by walking past them and hearing the conversation mom was planing to drop me off into the forest and leave me. There where dad was trying to dissuade her. I heard her speaking " i just don't want them to hate each other." she said " do you really think thats in his nature. alex is a nice calm loving child with a bright future ahead of him. but if you think what your doing is right i will not stop you" his dad said giving up and leaving. alex leaned on the door frame as his mother walked out " have you come up with a name yet?" he said " yaaaah!" summer cried as she spun and crouched into a combat stance until realizing it was her son. she stratened up " no, I haven't" she said in shame. " call her Ruby, for she will be the gem of your life." alex said as he went to bed. " Ruby rose." summer said testing the name and smiling. and with a tear in her eye she went to bed. [-] over the next 5 months alex did all he could to enjoy the life he had here but its preaty hard when you know your mom is about to abandoned you. it acually seemed that summer seamed to forget about leaving alex as they went onto there monthly camping trip they went to the forest of forever fall. where summer taught alex all the survival skills, how to heal and all that stuff as summer was taking notes. just as the camping trip was about to end a week later alex woke up to see the tent empty of his mother there was only a note and the notes she wrote. alex knew she did it as she was going to. and he accepted it but he just wished she hadend abandoned him, alex got ready to move and head out to vale to live his new life as a traveler. [-] in the first year he saved a village from grimm by himself at the age of four. five he killed his first deathstaker and nevermore. and was becoming famous in vale and patch but no one knew who he was. ruby was born just 3 months after alex left yang not remembering alex took it on herself to be there for her. summer usually watched the tv after the kids were in bed. and found alex the center of the news. she also regretted the choice to send him away every time she looked at Ruby it felt like something was out of place to her but she couldn't tell what. then alex was given the Remnant medal of heroes ( metal of honor) and was given one more mission before he could retire at the age of 8 years old. his mission protect summer rose. [-] alex stepped into patch for who knows how long. it was just as he remembered it the town and its setup. and the smell. he looked at the time it was 1:50 about two hours before ruby and yang come home. as he walked to his house. and rang the bell. " coming!" the voice of summer rose his target said as she opened the door. and looked at alex in shock that he was here. " hey mom I'm home can I come in?" he asked " yea sure ill get the coco ready." she said " no need il be in the kitchen." alex said " WHO IS IT HONNY!?" tai yang asked as alex walked into the kitchen " hello dad." he said as tai covered his mouth in shock. " oh my god" [-] alex sat and told his mom and dad the mission he was sent on. " they don't think I can protect my self." summer scoffed " they know you can protect your self but theres guys are stone cold killers. and they will not stop until who they order to kill is dead or they die. and as good as you are in combat there fighting style is so brutal that only i can go toe to toe with them. Due to there ruthlessness so they called me." Alex explained " ok but if your going to do this I want you to train ruby also." Summer said " so you did call her that. just so you know the training will be brutal even if there my sisters and half and i doing this so they can suvive" Alex mused " yea, they should be home in a few minutes I'll introduce you." Summer said when a high voice out side the house yelled " YANG!" " sorry rubie" yang said " I thinks that's them. " alex said " you stand back I don't think they should know your there brother yet." summer said "agreed" alex said a bit saidly " tag yang!" ruby said outside " RUBY get back here!" yang said running off. " I remember that" ruby said "of course you do. anyways" the two roses walked outside to see ruby and yang chasing each other having fun. Summer was smiling and so was alex looking at his sister happy. " she looks just like you mom." He said " yea...my gem" summer repeated. Alex looked at Ruby with wide eyes " mom look." He said and pointed to ruby who was emmiting rose petals and her getting faster. "wha-?" summer asked " I think ruby just found her semblance. hold on a second." he said as he ran forward to meet yang as ruby tagged her. and yang tagged alex who he let happen and chased ruby. who avoided the rapid outreached hands. but he tagged her. yang realizing what was going on she thought and stood back with there parents. and ruby ran after alex but he was always a bit farther. then suddenly ruby charged and was running at the speed of a Olympian. and he tacked alex down using her newly found semblance ruby being on top and roaring like a tiger alex laughing and holding ruby. summer was smiling sadly to leaving them behind " hey yang you and ruby go inside and get your homework done that I know you have from signal." alex said ruby got off him and started to go inside but yang held her ground "who are you?...why do you seem familiar?" she asked " yang go inside" her father said breaking up the argument. as she left the adults stood outside " so what do you think mother?" alex asked as summer hugged alex and started to cry " im sorry. im so so sorry." she cryed I should not have left you out there alone." she said. alex placed a hand on his mom to confronted her " its ok mom I forgive you and I know why you did it and i don't think differently about it." alex said " alex " summer said when breaking the embrace you know the day after ruby was born and I disowned you I regretted the entire action it was like ruby was missing something in her life but know she has you. and you can be the best you can be." summer said " on my desk is another paper that will bring you back to our family. i just need to bring it to city hall." she said but alex turned back coldly and said " no...not yet after the mission maybe but not until its done." he said and started to walk away but turned hi head to face her " but later I will be the best brother she would ever have. now i need to set up the training" as he walked away [-] at the table dinner was served and the five sat there as they ate summer spoke breaking the tension ruby,yang alex here is going to train you to help you fight in signal." she said as ruby and yang looked at him as alex finished eating and followed her lead "this saturday I will teach you at 7:00 meet me outside for the training, don't be late. good night ruby" alex said and went to his room which was his old room that was untouched. he pulled off the covers and the dust was scattered every where he cleaned the room and went to bed for the night [-] the next day he got up and went outside the time is 6:59 alex sighed, " as I expected" he said " so what are you going to do?" summer asked " there going to run around the entire village five times in ten minutes." as it turned 7:01 ruby came standing there late. " well as expected you and yang when she gets here-." he said as yang came bursting out to stand next to ruby " ahh there you are. good now that your here I want you to run 5 laps around the village in ten minutes go." alex said ruby didnt wast anytime and ran off until alex yelled in the distance " NO SEMBLANCE RUBY!" he yelled and ruby became visible agian running [-] once they were done they were panting and alex came outside again with the weapons they will be using as the training continued and every weekend more training as the girls went to signal to train. and life was going great alex became apart of the family (again) and ruby enjoyed his company untill the attack which ended summers life. the hybried attacked the house alex told the girls to go to uncle Qrows, as they defended the escape " alex go with them" summer said " no im not leaving you" he argued " we both know who the real target is NOW GOOOO!" she screamed. he left her and ran to chase ruby to make sure she lived they made it to there uncles and he left to get summer. he came out of the brush to the clearing to see her fightingby the beasts with her bare hands her weapon nowhere to be seen he tried to charge and help her but his body would not move as he saw a massive beo-ursa stab summer in the back " SUMMER!" he screamed as he reached out his hand and all of a sudden eveything there went inverted colors as time rewound and he saw it again. he grabed the saber off his side and charged forward to end the beasts lives, it was a massacre. after that he ran to his dying mother " summer...please don't die ...ruby needs you...PLEASE!" he to cried. " no alex ruby needs... you alex my son...good...b...y...mommy...lov...es...you...so...much.." as her eyes closed for for the last time and she stopped breathing. after sitting there for a few minutes alex took summers scroll and typed a massage to ozpin saying the words ' summer rose let us always remember her in our hearts and our blades thus kindly she shall scatter, for us and all for you mom - TGS' and sent in to him. [-] alex got a message from his scroll playing a modified message leaving out the family bit. by this time everyone got the message as alex made the stone grave for which will be called the cliffside alter. after he finished the work he ran into the forest never to be seen again for 10 years and was thought to be dead. but here I am and that all ruby." alex finished and looked up to see the tears in her eyes as she came close and embraced him. " why didn't you tell me?" she asked " I didn't think you'll still love or accept me if you found out." he said " now you still have classes tomorrow so you should get some sleep. and i don't think i will be able to come in the room for a while." he said " why that?" ruby asked only to hear stomping of boots. yangs boots and by the sound of them she was pissed. " ill let you handle this love you sis" alex said as he kissed her forehead and left by window. as yang blew the door off the hinges and shouted at the top of her lungs " WHERE IS HE. THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY NOW, BEFORE I WAS JUST GOING TO BREAK A LEG BUT NOW IT THE WHOLE DAMN BODY!" she screamed (eoc)


	9. Chapter 9

" yang who are you asking about?" ruby asked " ALEX!" she screamed " why do you want to know. he a teacher so-" hes not there" he was here the last time we looked." blake said in the hall as yang was in the door. " ruby do you know what that bastard did?" wiess asked " yes but i don't care i still love him. she blustered out. " how could you love that man he killed her ruby he killed summer, left you, and he's not even sorry." yang said getting I ruby's face " ruby why?" she asked as ruby started to turn away from yang. " RUBY TELL ME!" " BECAUSE HE MY BROTHER!" ruby yelled. droping the bomb " now we need to go to bed class is tomorrow." she said as she started to get to bed " but ruby." yang started " YOU CAN ASKED YOUR DAMN QUESTIONS TOMORROW YANG NOW GO TO BED!" Ruby shouted and everyone flinched as this was the first time they heard her really yell. And it's something they never wanted to here again following the orders to the dot the teams went to bed for tomorrow (eoc) [-] the next day alex stood on the stage as the teams entered the room CRDL being one of the firsts for once. followed by JNPR and CFVY but no RWBY. as he stood up and asked " wheres RWBY?" the teams looked to see the missing team in question [pov change RWBY] ruby woke up needing to use the bathroom to find herself tied to her chair by her desk. wiess and blake were the same. but blake was next to yang who was tied with her hands behind her and was srounded by wood so i she used her semblance she would probably die. ruby looked at the clock it read 7:10 " oh shit" guys we have to gt out of here now were late." as he started to try to free her bonds but they were tied to well. at this point she really needed to go. so she did the only thing that she could do she hopped to the bathroom in the chair. half way there she heard the door click. it was the class patrols to make sure you were in class lead by goodwitch them self ruby tired to escape quicker as the door opened and goodwitch standing there the four girls were wating for the beating but instead heard " what the hell? as she untied ruby first seeing that she needed to go. after she was free ruby dashed into the bathroom and shut the door. " o..kay" Glynda said as she untied the others who were in there combat uniforms. after that she asked them to explane what happened. no one had an answer until ruby came out and said "it was CRDL. they tied us up for some reasion and left us but alex is going to be pissed that were late. no time for food everyone on now." ruby said as ruby gave a triple piggyback. " thanks proffecor" she said as she sped off to class. by the time they got there it was 7:21 the latest they ever had been. They got in line and waited for there punishment. Alex was standing there arms crossed tapping his foot. They were never late but there is a first time for everything " team RWBY...your late you'll do-" he was about to hand out the punishment when his scroll rang. He sighed and checked it. Alex just said " come with me" as he with RWBY in tow back to his office and shut the door. "Sit down get comfortable." Alex said but ruby remained standing. " ok tell me what happened." He said " I don't know we were getting up at 5:00 to get ready or I was when someone opened the door and tied us to the seats all of us. Blake heard them before me but by the time that happened they gaged her." Ruby explained " so I couldn't eat the ropes." Blake explained holding yang back with wiess. "Hum if they can over power yang then they have to be strong." Alex said out loud "Yang I know your angry but save it for everyone else." Alex said " everyone else?" Ruby asked " yea I've been hiding for too long. You don't need to do exercises sept for normal workouts. So go to it class starts in ten." Alex said as he walked out with RWBY in tail. As they got to work. [-] after they got in front of the stage as alex made the announcement " now studints I have an announcement you know me as many names, teacher, friend, alex, but you never know me for real, you know me as the grimm slayer but also my name, my full name is not alex rob but alex rose. I'm also rubes brother" he said " whoa whoa whoa." Pyrrha said " I have a question? " your asking if I'm ruby brother why am I here teaching her if she part of my family." alex explained " no no no what im asking is" she said turned to ruby " YOUR BROTHERS THE GRIMM SLAYER AND YOU NEVER SAID! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US!?" she asked as Nora laughed at her reaction " she didn't know" alex said " I DONT RECALL YOU EXISTING. OR A BROTHER IN THE ROSE FAMILY!" Pyrrha said she said venting all her surprise out at once. " ok so then if you are her brother why are you teaching her?" The leader of team CRDL asked. Alex nodded and looked at ruby with sad eyes. She stepped forward. " I'm sorry ruby." He said "Don't worry you I'll make sure they don't hurt you." She said Alex nodded as people watched alex turned away drew a pistol and shot ruby in the chest. Ruby fell down limp. With a bullet hole in her left lung. " YOU BASTARD!" Yang yelled as she charged and tried to punch alex who just dodged them effortlessly. As the rest of her team sat next to ruby. Blake pulled the bullet out and tried to put pressure on the wound. But it was to late she would be dead. Blake and wiess looked up in rage as they readied there weapons to attack alex. They charged but a red gust flashed in front of alex as yang went to punch him the now identifiable ruby blocked the punch and and slid her right leg under yangs left sending her to the ground. The whole crowd was shocked " I can't leave for 1 minute and you guys start attacking my brother." Ruby said " ruby... but how " wiess asked shocked looking at the now empty space that use to have rubys body there, " ruby!" Yang said jumping on her sister. Crushing her "what the hell was that!?" yang asked " that was my semblance." Ruby explained ." Its speed meaning my entire body fictions are increased by a factor of tenfold." " oh that's nice" yang said " if we can continue?" Alex asked before trying to be socked by yang. " WHAT THE HELL WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER YOUR OWN GOD DAMN SISTER!" Yang sought end in rage " FIRST YOU COME TO SEE US THEN YOU GO WITH YOUR AND RUBYS MOTHER AND DONT COME BACK, THEN YOU ABANDONED HER, WHAT TYPE OF BROTHER ARE YOU?" Yang asked " yang I had my reasions for leaving her even before she was born." alex tried to explained " WHO DID IT!?" yang asked " SUMMER!" alex yelled making yang quite " she didnt want us together because she didnt want us fighting she wanted us to have a good life but of course we couldn't be together or know of our existince because there might be possibly we hate each other with our skin. I didn't want to leave her. but she left me in the forest. but even then i was watching making sure she was safe, even if i wasn't allowed contact i was doing my damnest to help her. thats why yang." alex explaned before turning to the class " now the reasion i picked you is not because your family or because of your money or that I know you, but because you are the best of the best. and in the end you will be my...replacement." he said i cant live out thought time so you will be the new version of me. now we have a lot of work to get to you need to pass by the end of the year. we need to go" the class was more in line they were shocked that there teacher thought of them so highly and that gave them more strength to work .(eoc)


	10. Chapter 10

after the class ended alex was walking around campus until he realized he forgot one of the most important things about the class, ' I hope port has more of them' he thought as he rushed off. he looked inside to see ports class empty. " hello port!" he called and the chubby man popped out "AHHH ALEX MY FRIEND HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" he asked " do you have any pictures of hybrids like beo-ursa or creep-wolfs?" he asked " YES! I DO" he said walking to the back room shocking alex he thought port was hopeless. "here you go good man" he said handing the sheets to alex who looked over them. seeming good he said " thanks port" and left. [-] at the class he looked at the papers they were super accurate. he placed them on the table and gawked at them, before glancing at the time and realized he had to see ozpin for a meeting. and he left to go there. [-] he entered the room to hear ed talking. " proffecor ozpin i found out where there next base is." she said " there are a few abandoned warehouses in vale. I think that might be in there." she said " nope." alex said walking thought the door. " nope?" ed asked " what do you mean nope?" " i mean nope, as in nope, as in thats not it, as in its not there." alex said " those warehouses are staging areas to attack vale they are empty. the base is in the deadlands" he said " THE DEADLANDS THE AREA IN-BETWEEN VALE AND VACUOLE THE MOST HEAVILY POPULATION OF GRIMM ON THE PLANET!?" ed sceamed " the same" alex said im going there, to know the fail safe?" he asked and thee teachers nodded " good im off to tell ruby." as he left [-] in the dorm the team was resting when they heard ruby outside " I can't believe you have to go." she said " yea well its my job and I have to do it." alex said " take care little one." he said as he kissed her forehead and walked to the ship to take him off as he put in his grey contacts [-] " OK THIS IS ALL I CAN GO FROM THE DROP ZONE THE REST IS UP TO YOU ALEX." the driver said "THATS FINE I WILL TAKE THE REST FROM HERE. "OK Oh ALEX I KNEW YOUR MOTHER SHE WOULD BE VERY PROUD OF YOU." he said " thanks man" he said and jumped out. [-] alex entered the base with extreme caution as he opened the door and walked, he closed the door and a man dressed in black came up behind alex and hit him hard in the head knocking him out. as the light faded he saw some one that looked just like him ' no i..t can...t...be' he thought as the darkness faded [-] alex walked out of the building five minutes later " yo what happened " some one dresses as me knocked me out and when i woke up tried to rid of the evdince but i killed him. and got the info blow the building." he said. the driver agreed and the building blew up. as alex's eyes shifted from grey to red. as the ship flew to beacon. form the rubble a hand punched out and alex came out panting " god damn" not even a explosion and building collapses can kill me ha-ugg" he groned as he fell " damn leg" he said as he deployed the staff and used it to walk back to beacon all the time saying one word over and over again " Ruby" (eoc)


	11. New poll

**Hey guys it's me I've just gotten a few words to say, due to all the projects I've got going on I'm kinda stuck on which to update first so I've made a new poll for you guys to decide please help its on my profile when the chapters are updated they will replace this chapter thank you-bankerrtx01**


	12. Up for adoption sorry

**Hey guys bankerrtx01 here I'm sorry but I can't countuned this story which is a shock, I'm shocked most of you liked it as much as you did so I'm putting it up for adoption, anyone who wants to countue the story do so PM me and at least give me credit but who ever what's it there free to do what they wish. I'm actually cutting down on many of my story's streamlining what I can and shouldn't do, unfortunately this was hit the gutter. I'm rambling now but happy writing loyal fans...if there are any...I need a drink**


End file.
